My November Guest
by Bullar
Summary: Tomorrow will be their first wedding anniversary but our prosecutor Miles meets some trouble. Klavier will find a way for him and... for himself? Klavier x Ema, Simon x Athena mentioned. Cover Pixiv ID:49506825


**My November Guest**

 **AN: Hey guys~ This story is inspired by Robert Frost's poem _My November Guest_. I love his poems and eventually I made it into my story! I love Miles x Franziska but I find few fanfics that suits my taste, so I decide to write one of my own. CAPCOM owned Phoenix Wright series and the characters. I wrote the story out of love and fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _My sorrow, when she's here with me,_

 _Thinks these dark days of autumn rain_

 _Are beautiful as days can be;_

 _She loves the bare, the withered tree;_

 _She walks the sodden pasture lane._

– _Robert Frost_

"Tomorrow will be our first wedding anniversary, Franziska."

"So?"

"So… I'm asking if you have any special place in mind? We can go there and..."

"No." Franziska Edgeworth interrupted cruelly as she placed a pack of documents on her desk, "Just stay in the office, working."

Embarrassed, Miles Edgeworth silenced for a while before he spoke again: " Anyway, tomorrow is a day that deserves a celebration."

"Yes, indeed." Franziska didn't even raise her head, "Let's leave the business after work. You still have a lot of work to do, right? Go and finish them."

"Okay, I'll leave but at least..." Suddenly, Miles strode close to her, putting his elbow on her desk, his face only an inch before hers, "I think I deserve a reward from you..."

"Foolish fool." Franziska smiled slyly as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. They stayed for a while before Franziska pushed him away, "That's all you've got. Satisfied?"

"Hmph." Miles stood up, straightening his suits, "Verily."

"Then take your leave."

"As you wish, madam."

* * *

To Miles Edgeworth, November was a month of romance. Last year, when he proposed to Franziska Von Karma, the first snow of the year was falling quietly onto the faint street lamp. Her face was as red as a tomato, murmuring the words that didn't suit her characters at all before Miles pulled her into his arms, gently ruffling her hair… Sweet memories, like red, red roses.

He couldn't help but wondered what he should do tomorrow. Though he acted affectionately before his wife, he was still a stubborn man in today's fashion. He didn't want to be like those gallants, nor did he want to be an old, boring man.

Miles kept frowning all the day. His face was always strict at work, but he was usually worrying about cases, not anything related to self issues.

"Wow, hey! Isn't this Herr Edgeworth? What makes you drinking down your sorrows here?"

Damn! Why's Klavier Gavin here? Miles Edgeworth was now sitting in a bar with a long, painful face. He knew that alcohol couldn't solve anything but it's quite a comfort to a man in trouble, isn't it?

"Oh… Mr. Gavin..." Miles answered awkwardly, pushing his glasses, "You're here, too..."

"Of course! I'm the singer here- for a part time job!" Klavier showed his guitar proudly in his arms, "Girls are crazy about that, you know. Especially Em..." He quickly covered his mouth.

"Ema Skye?"

"Um… yeah… she's the girl."

 _Young men nowadays_ … Miles sighed, swallowing the red wine. It seemed like some of the gossips he happened to hear in the Supervision Bureau were true, huh.

"But I don't think Miss Skye is the rocking-loving type."

"Maybe… But if she isn't, why does she always come to the bar every night when I was on stage?" Klavier smirked, pointing at the corner of the bar, " She's over there. She thought she could avoid my attention by hiding herself in the corner but I will always notice her. If I made direct eyes contracts with her, she'll surely be embarrassed. So I decide to sing a song that is composed just for her! Maybe she'll change her mind after that..."

Klavier's eyes were gleaming with mysterious light as he grinned expectedly.

 _Young men nowadays_ … Miles shaked his head with a bittersweet smile. _What was I doing when I was at his age? What about Franziska? Huh, maybe that's why we made a couple._

"Umm… Herr Edgeworth? It seems you've got trouble in your mind. Mind if I can give you some suggestions?" Noticing Miles' frowning, Klavier asked tentatively.

"Oh, it's nothing! Surely!" Miles tried to avoid Klavier's eyes with an apparently fake smile.

"Really-?

"…"

"…"

After a moment of silence, Miles finally gave in.

"Okay, it's about my wife, Franziska." He said in a small voice, "Tomorrow will be our first wedding anniversary but she said she'll be staying in the office, working. I can't figure out what she means by that."

"Women are always shy about expressing their true feelings." Klavier laughed, flipping the guitar strings, "Though I'm an bachelor, I can give you some advice about that."

"I appreciate that. Speak, please." Miles nodded.

 _He is just like those gallants._ He thought. _If not, how could be so skilled at romance issues?_

* * *

Next day. Midnight.

"She keeps working in her office except lunch and dinner." Miles shrugged, sighing deeply.

"Be patient, Herr Edgeworth! Herr Blackquill has sent Taka to see the situation." Klavier tried to calm his boss. At present time, there are four people in Miles Edgeworth's office: himself, Klavier Gavin, Simon Blackquill and Athena Cykes.

"Did I ever tell you to make the things known to anyone other than us?" Miles scolded annoyedly. He regretted to have told that gallant prosecutor about his problems. Now his little secret had been spread at least to four people, even more!

"Oh, Mr Edgeworth, please don't blame him. Mr Gavin told us just for helping you! We promise we'll never give away your secret!" Athena clapped her hands together excitedly, "I really don't know that you're such a romantic man at heart until now! Awww~"

"That's enough, Athena." Simon stopped her by clutching her hand, "Your mission is to keep an eye on Mrs. Edgeworth's mood. Don't get distracted."

"Yes sir!" Athena answered firmly, looking up to Simon's eyes, which made him blushed slightly.

The sound of wings flipping outside the window caught everybody's attention. Miles went to draw the curtains away and opened the window, letting Taka in. Taka flew to Simon's shoulder directly as the man and his eagle communicated each other in a strange, soundless way. Suddenly he raised his head, "Edgeworth-Dono, Taka said it's snowing now and Mrs. Edgeworth has drew her curtains to enjoy the scenery with a cup of coffee in hand."

"And… she is certainly 'missing' something in her mind..." Athena slipped her finger across the screen before her, "She is a little 'lonely' now."

"That's the chance, Herr Edgeworth! Call her out onto the rooftop and leave the music to me!"Klavier grabbed his guitar and walked out of the door, "You can count on me!"

"Fine..." Miles sighed as he took up his telephone, dialing her numbers. _Young men nowadays…_

"Hello, this is your husband calling."

"What's the matter, Miles Edgeworth?"

 _She's still in her working mode,huh._ "Would you like to go to the rooftop right now?"

"What? Rooftop? Are you insane, Miles Edgeworth?"

"Anyway, I'll be there waiting for you. So please come."

"Alright, I agree. Foolish fool."

She put down the telephone with a smirk.

* * *

Standing at the top of the stairs, Franziska noticed a familiar figure standing at the end of the rooftop. Under the faint lamplight, the figure appeared to be lonely and fragile. Hmph, her husband was such a weirdo.

"Miles Edgeworth, my husband, why are you standing here? You love the chilling snow?" She said as she walked towards him step by step.

"Franziska..." He whispered, "Come here, stand with me."

"Tell me, what happened to you lately? Did you read too many romance novels? That's not like you." She sneered, staring up at the countless snowflakes, "Are you cold?"

"Never… as long as you're here with me." He stretched his hand out to hold hers, which she accepted with a smile.

"Just like the old times, huh..." She said.

"What?"

"When I was ten years old, it was in November, too. It snowed heavily that day. I was afraid that I couldn't go home from school because the roads were blocked. But at that juncture, you came. You hold my hand, just like now..." Franziska murmured, lost in her memories, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 _The desolate, deserted trees,_

 _The faded earth, the heavy sky..._

The sound of singing with guitar came from nowhere. But Miles knew it was Klavier's music. The slow and amorous tone suited the situation well, he had to admit.

"Who's singing?" Franziska raised her head abruptly.

"I don't know. Maybe a boy practicing for his band?" He answered, pulling his wife closer, putting his chin on her head gently, "Never mind… But he plays pretty well, doesn't he?"

Sensing the warmth coming from his body, Franziska couldn't help but melt into his embrace, murmured, "You're such a fool, Miles Edgeworth..."

"For my lovely hardworking wife, anything." He answered as he pressed his lips against her forehead, then moved down to her cheek, and finally met her lips. Her lips were hot while his were cooler. She stood up on her toes to deepened the kiss, which made he gasped at her boldness. He hold her tightly against him, as if she would ran away if he released.

"Miles..." She moaned as she broke the kiss for breath, "I..."

"I love you, my dear Franziska." Miles whispered as he pressed her forehead against hers.

"I you, too, Miles the fool..." she answered shyly and gently.

* * *

 _The beauties, she so truly sees,_

 _She thinks I have no eye for these,_

 _And vexes me for reason why…_

Snow was getting heavier and heavier. Klavier was sitting on the windowstill in the stair hall, singing with his guitar in hand. He flipped the strings with the help of moonlight. Behind him, a beautiful, round moon was shining silver light in the dark night sky.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ema Skye was on night duty today. She was in utter shock to see her annoying boss staying here, playing and singing! "What's in your mind? Are you mad? You'll get cold!" she shouted, " Now go home with your damn guitar!"

"Fraulein detective." Klavier said in a calm voice, which surprised her, "Did you hear the song?"

"Yeah...that's a beautiful song and… Oh hey! Don't you try to distract me with you flowery..."

"The song is written for you, only for you..." He stared into her eyes, waiting for her response.

Ema blushed at his words, but still, she crossed her arms and said, "Well then… I'll give you a chance to finish your song. But once you finish, get out of this place and go home!"

"As you wish, Fraulein detective."

* * *

 _Not yesterday I learned to know_

 _The love of bare November days…_

Down to Miles Edgeworth's office, Simon and Athena were enjoying delicious Ramen as their midnight snack.

"Their takeaway service is fantastic! They can make Ramen for us in such a midnight!" Athena praised as she took a sip of the Ramen soup, "Oops! That's too hot!"

"Be careful when you're eating, Athena." Simon scolded her, "Don't be like a small child."

"Yeah, yeah..." Athena said mindlessly, looking at the snow outside, "Do you think Mr. Edgeworth and his wife are having a good time now?"

"Well, Taka hasn't brought any bad news to us, then I think they're going well." Simon answered, "Hey, don't get distracted or your Ramen will turn cold."

"But it's still very hot right now!" Athena puffed, "So… did we carry out our missions well tonight?"

"Of course we did." He answered with a proud smile on his face, "Would you like some wakame, Athena?"

"Sure! Thanks!" She grinned happily as she accepted his offer, "You're such a considerate man, Simon."

"Don't get distracted and eat."

"Yeees sir~!"

 _Before the coming of snow_

 _But it were vain to tell her so,_

 _And they are better for her praise…_

* * *

 **AN: It costs me about 4 hours to write this story and thanks for your reading! English is not my first language so if you have any questions, suggestions or critics, feel free to leave a comment or PM me. I'm always happy to hear from you. Love you guys!**


End file.
